


Backup

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, police officer keith, superhero lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is Altea's best police officer. He runs across Lance, a spandex wearing superhero wanna be. Lance is in love at first sight and wants to help the cute officer with his job. Unfortunately things get a bit crazy when Keith has to go after the Galra, a new gang taking over the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backup

Keith's feet pounded on the concrete. Just moments ago a man had stolen an elderly woman's purse right from her hands. Unfortunately for the crook, he did it right in front of Officer Kogane, Altea’s best. Hearing the woman’s cry for help he immediately took chase. 

Keith raced through the crowd, having to push past the citizens. He kept his eyes trained on the purse snatcher, he wasn't going to let him get away. Suddenly the man turned into an alleyway. Keith knew he either would be able to corner the man or was about to lose him. 

Keith dashed around the corner for the man only to find him laying on the ground by the feet of a very strange looking man. The thief was unconscious, apparently knocked out by the other man. 

The man was clad in a blue body suit. He had a black mask to cover his eyes and rounded ears adorning his head. He held the purse in his left hand while swinging the tail of his costume in the other. 

Keith had no idea what to think of this man. All he knew is that he had the purse and had knocked out another person. “Hand over the purse!” Keith shouted. 

The man gave him a sly grin. “Does this purse belong to you, Pretty Boy? You have the taste of an eighty year old woman.” The man walked over the Keith. “Though, I can excuse your awful fashion sense; since you are adorable.” 

“What did you do to him?” Keith asked, gesturing to the man on the ground, ignoring the compliments. 

The man clad in blue looked at the man on the ground. “Oh, that? I just served up a little vigilante justice. Thought a cutie like you could use some help. Here's your purse by the way.” 

Keith cautiously took the purse and moved to the unconscious man. He checked the man's vitals and set him once finding he was alright. He radioed for an ambulance, just in case. For the mean time, he placed handcuffs on him. 

The entire time he didn't let the cat man out of his sight. He wasn't sure if he was friend or foe. 

“You realize I have to arrest you, right?” Keith began. “Despite you helping out, it's a crime to just knock people out.” 

“Wow, you're kinky.” 

“I'm being serious. I have to take you in. Also, what's the deal with the outfit? You get some extra cash and decide to be batman?” 

The blue man acted offended. “Is this payback for me insulting your purse? I said I was sorry; and for your information, I'm Lion Force: Altea’s local superhero.” 

Keith just rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Lion Force, but that doesn't stop me from having to arrest you.” 

“Oh please, you can call me Lance. What's your name?” 

Keith pinched his brow. He was over this man making a mockery of his profession. “I'm Officer Keith Kogane, member of the APD.” 

“A man in uniform? How sexy.” 

Before Keith could say anything more, the sound of a siren interrupted him. Lance turned to see the flashing lights. 

“Sorry, cutie, but that's my signal to take my leave. I work alone, though I could make an exception for you. I'll see you around.” 

Lance quickly sprinted away, climbing a fire escape to the roof of a building. Keith was too dumbfounded to move. 

“You got my purse back! Thank you sweetheart!” 

Keith turned to find the older women from before next to him. He filed the thoughts of the strange man away, needing to focus on his work. 

 

All Lance could think about was the cute officer he had helped earlier today. He recounted the tale to his friend, Hunk, only embellishing it a bit. 

“He was so grateful I helped him, Hunk. You should have seen the look in his face!” 

Hunk sat across from his friend at his kitchen table. Ever since Lance took up this whole superhero thing, his ego had grown ten sizes. 

“Lance, you need to be careful. Today you stopped a purse snatching, but what's next? Armed robbery? A murder investigation? Face it, you're in over your head with this.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “You worry too much. I just want to take out the petty criminals that the cops can't always stop. Though I wouldn't mind seeing that cute Officer Kogane again.” 

“Lance, no, stay out of it!” 

“Hunk don't be silly! I have to meet him again! It'll be so romantic. I'll swoop in and save him at the last second and he'll fall in love with me.” 

Hunk sighed. “Fine, Lance, live your dreams. Just don't get killed. Alura isn't crime central, but it is t fully safe. Especially not with that new gang running around.” 

“The Galra? Please, Officer Pretty Boy and I could stomp that entire gang into the ground!” 

“Just promise me you'll be careful?” 

Lance knew his friend was worried. He didn't care too much for Lance’s superhero antics, but he didn't have the heart to say no. “I promise, Hunk.” 

 

Keith sat at his desk, running his hand through his hair. In recent months a gang that called themselves the Galra had started to take over. They had been robbing the stores around town and, if the rumors were true, pressuring store owners to pay for ‘protection’. 

Keith was one of the best investigators in Altea. He wasn't as calculated as others, but his gut instinct hasn't led him wrong yet. All of this led to him being put on the case of the Galra. 

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. The mere idea of facing an entire group of bad guys filled him with dread. The files strewn across his desk will filled with photos from robbers and other places they've made their mark. 

He had already interviewed the victims of said robberies. They all seemed to reference an old apartment building on the outskirts of town. With the rumor that these shop owners were under Galra rule, he didn't know if this was a clue to help him or help the Galra. 

Despite his fears of what this place could be, he knew it was his job to investigate. Keith put on his civilian clothes, he couldn't go sneaking around in his uniform. He placed his badge and gun in an inner pocket in his jean jacket and decided he was ready. 

After parking two blocks away in an unmarked car, he walked to the building. He fought the urge to frantically look around, knowing it would only call attention to himself. 

Once at the door of the building he steeled himself. Whatever was past this door could kill him. He leaned to the right of the door, preparing to open it. 

“Well if it isn't my adorable man!” Keith looked as if he was going to scream at the sight of Lance, who clearly didn't think that casual clothes were needed for this. He was still in his full get up. 

Keith had decided to let the cat man go, feeling he couldn't do much harm; after all he had helped Keith. Now he was regretting that decision. “What are you doing here?”

Lance seemed unfazed by Keith. “I'm helping you, silly. You need backup.” 

Keith walked down from the door and got in Lance’s face, growling “What I need is for you to go home! This isn't child's play. I trained for years for this, and even I'm not always safe. I can't have some unskilled civilian in spandex out here.” 

Before Lance could respond, the slow creak of the door could be heard behind them. A man stood in the doorway with a gun pointed at them. “Hands up. I knew if we gave enough leads they'd send an officer around here. Though I didn't expect a cosplayer to show up.” 

Luckily Lance had had enough sense to know he should keep quiet. The man walked down the steps and stood in front of Keith. Before Keith could pull his gun, the man had already fished it out of his jacket. “The is what they send to stop us? Pathetic.” 

He points his own gun in the small of Keith's back, while having the other pointed at Lance. “Just forget what you saw kid. Nothing happened today.” He then led Keith into the building, gun never leaving his back. 

All Lance could do was watch as the door shut behind them, knowing it was all his fault Keith was taken by surprise. 

Lance had to make a quick decision. He could call the police, but what would they do to Keith? He knew he'd have to get in there and save Keith before things got ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm going to update this next week. This was only meant to be a quick one shot, but then my imagination decided otherwise. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
